


maybe he wasn’t so bad.

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: MAJOR PERSONA 5 SPOILERS, Other, implied NG+, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some dumb stuff from december last year. sorry it’s only about two paragraphs.





	maybe he wasn’t so bad.

_**“...Have you ever seen the life drain from someone’s eyes?”** _

_His curly black locks fall across his face as he throws himself backwards, sinking into the sheets of his bed in LeBlanc’s attic._

_—“You mean...”_

_The petite red-head pauses to push a few strands of her hair back._

_“...Yes.” He slowly removes his glasses, wiping the tear-stains off his face. “I still...” His hair falls across his face yet again, and he starts shaking. So much for cleaning his face. “I miss...”_

_She sees a tear fall, another, and another, and finally, he starts crying._

_“I miss...” He trembled, burying his face in his hands, “Akechi... I want him back.”_

_“Maybe he wasn’t so bad.”_


End file.
